Exotic
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah tanpa keunggulan. Aku tidak cantik, pintar, menarik, ataupun terkenal. Namun semuanya berubah, berubah sejak hari itu tiba. Aku bahagia, merasa dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**-Exotic-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Rin's Pov.**

**Summary: Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah tanpa keunggulan. Aku tidak cantik, pintar, menarik, ataupun terkenal. Namun semuanya berubah, berubah sejak hari itu tiba. Aku bahagia, merasa dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.**

"_Tadaima_…," ucapku dengan suara lirih. Suaraku menggema di ruang tamu yang sunyi. Aku pun mendesah lalu melemparkan tasku ke sofa di ruang tamu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaa_-san_ ataupun Tou_-san_, aku langsung saja naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada.

Aku berlari, hingga sampai di depan sebuah kamar berpintu putih dengan sebuah gantungan bertulisan 'Rin's Room.' Aku pun membuka pintu lalu menghempaskan diriku ke kasur. Entah mengapa aku sangat lelah hari ini.

Ah, maaf. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku Hiyama Rin. Seorang gadis biasa yang bersekolah di Vocaloid Academy. Aku kelas tujuh, atau lebih tepatnya kelasku berada di VII-B.

Orangtuaku bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Hiyama Kokone. Mereka adalah orangtua yang baik dan juga disiplin menurutku. Mereka juga sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga sangat menyanyangi mereka, walaupun terkadang mereka terlalu _overprotective_ padaku…

Rambutku berwarna honeyblonde sebahu. Aku mengenakan kacamata berlensa cukup tebal, walaupun begitu, aku masih dapat melihat cukup jelas tanpa kacamata. Aku juga selalu mengenakan sebuah bando berwarna putih berbentuk pita di atas kepalaku.

Aku tidak memiliki teman baik. Mungkin jika hanya sekedar 'teman' aku punya, banyak malah. Namun tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah menganggapku benar-benar 'teman'-nya. Aku juga tidak pernah menganggap mereka seperti itu.

Bahkan belum pernah ada seorang pun yang menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam rumahku. Aku juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, toh mereka juga bukan sahabat 'baik'-ku. Terkadang aku merasa kesepian… Namun tak apa…

Ah! Ada dua orang tetangga yang 'cukup' akrab denganku. Kubilang 'cukup'! bukan 'sangat' ataupun 'benar-benar'! Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Namanya Suzune Ring dan Hibiki Lui.

Walaupun mereka baik, aku selalu saja menanggapi mereka dengan ketus jika mereka mengajakku bermain… Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ikut sih. Hah… Aku benci diriku sendiri…

Dan lagi, aku ini tertutup. Aku juga tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Selain itu, aku juga tidak pintar ataupun unggul dalam pelajaran apapun…

Yang kubisa hanyalah kerajinan tangan dan seni. Seperti menyulam, menjahit, bermain piano dan biola, menggambar, dan sebagainya. Aku juga tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau aku unggul dalam bidang tersebut. Buat apa? Toh di sekolah juga tidak ada pelajaran kerajinan tangan dan kesenian.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan bosan. Kulepas kacamataku, menampakkan iris biru safir yang selalu kusembunyikan dan tidak pernah tampak di sekolah.

"Menyebalkan…," gumamku lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur hingga makan malam tiba. Jika makan malam tiba, pasti Kaa_-san_ akan membangunkanku, jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilku ke meja. Membuat suara ketukan kecil yang hanya terdengar olehku. Lalu kupandang jendela luar. Ah, aku belum bilang kalau sekarang aku berada di kelasku dan tempat dudukku tepat disebelah jendela ya?

Meiko_-sensei_ terus saja menjelaskan tanpa memperhatikan murid-muridnya sedang melakukan apa. Aku toh tidak mau merepotkannya, jadi aku tidak ikut-ikutan melempari ataupun menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat mainan dari kertas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Aku harap kelas ini cepat berakhir… Dengan begitu aku akan dapat pergi ke ruang musik. Ah… Ring dan Lui tidak satu sekolah denganku, karena itulah aku selalu sendiri di sekolah. Dan satu-satunya yang kuanggap teman hanyalah objek kesayanganku…

Biola.

Karena hanya dengan bermain bialo, aku merasa kesepianku langsung hanyut terbawa angin dan tak terasa lagi. Aku mendengus kesal, melihat kelas yang begitu berisik dan lebih parahnya lagi Meiko_-sensei_ tidak menyadarinya.

_KRRIIINNGG!_

Syukurlah istirahat telah tiba. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil kotak makan di dalam tas _backpack_-ku yang berwarna cokelat tua lalu pergi keluar kelas. Memangnya akan ada teman yang mengajakku makan? Tentu tidak, karena itulah lebih baik cepat-cepat pergi bukan?

Derap langkahku menggema di setiap koridor sepi yang kulewati. Aku tidak peduli jika aku sendiri, toh aku sudah terbiasa sendirian di rumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san memang memiliki pekerjaan yang –sepertinya- cukup merepotkan, membuat mereka hanya bisa pulang satu jam tepat sebelum makan malam tiba.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" Sahutku gembira ketika melihat ruang musik sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mataku. Sepertinya hari ini ada sesuatu yang aneh di ruang musik ini… Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu…

Iris biru safir dibalik lensa kacamataku menelusuri setiap sudut di ruangan tersebut. Hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat asing. Sebuah kotak kecil di tempat duduk piano yang terkadang kumainkan.

"Ada yang meninggalkannya disini ya?" Batinku kebinggungan lalu berjalan mendekati kotak itu lalu mengambilnya dan mencari nama sang pemilik. Aku tidak menemukan nama sang pemilik disana, tapi aku menemukan sebuah kartu.

Hm… Jadi ada yang berencana memberikan seseorang kotak ini untuknya? Tapi untuk siapa ya? Aku pun membuka kartu tersebut lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Untuk Hiyama Rin… Dari seseorang yang akan kau lihat setelah memakan ini._

T-Tunggu… Jadi kotak ini untukku? Dan dia bilang ini makanan? Sepertinya lebih baik dari pertama aku tidak usah membawa bekal makananku… Dan apa maksudnya 'seseorang yang kau lihat setelah memakan ini'?

Ah sudahlah… Aku pun duduk di kursi piano tersebut sambil mulai membuka kotak itu. Ternyata, terdapat sekitar lima _cookies_ di dalam kotak tersebut. Kuambil satu lalu menggigitnya.

Renyah… Juga nikmat. Sekali dimakan rasanya langsung menyebar.

Aku pun mengambil dua _cookies_ lagi sekaligus lalu melahap kedua _cookies_ itu dengan cepat. Sepertinya semuanya memiliki rasa yang sama: rumput laut. Aku mengambil dua lagi. Lalu pada saat aku mau mengambil lagi…

"Eh? Sudah habis?" Pekikku kaget ketika melihat ternyata cookies-nya sudah habis. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Masih sama… Ada piano, biola, harpa dan seorang anak pere-

T-T-TUNGGU! SEJAK KAPAN DISINI ADA SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN?!

D-D-Dia mendekat… Refleks, aku pun membatu di tempat, ingin pergi dari sini tapi entah mengapa… Tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan! G-Gawat! Aku panik!

Gadis itu mendekat. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna honeyblonde sepertiku, namun ia jauh lebih panjang –tepatnya sepunggung. Matanya berwarna biru safir… Sama sepertiku… Dan wajahnya tersenyum. Ohya, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sepertiku. Dan jangan lupa kakinya yang melayang tiga centi di atas ta-

MELAYANG TIGA CENTI DI ATAS TANAH?!

"K-K-Kau! Kau siapa?" Tanyaku tergagap. Gadis itu berhenti mendekat saat ia sudah berada tepat di depanku. Ia terlihat terkejut lalu duduk di udara untuk menyamai tinggi badanku -karena aku sedang duduk.

Entah mengapa… Dari wajahnya, ia sepertinya bukan orang jahat…

"A-Aku Negami Lenka… A-Aku yang memberikanmu _cookies_ itu…," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya ia memang bukan orang jahat.

"O-Oh… Te-Terima kasih…," jawabku pelan sebelum menyadari sesuatu…, "T-Tunggu… K-KAU ITU APA?! B-BAGAIMANA BISA MELAYANG DAN DUDUK DI UDARA?!"

Aku pun menjerit kencang dengan nada 'agak' panik, membuat Lenka mau tidak mau terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Dengar Rin_-chan_… Aku ini hantu, karena itu aku bisa melayang," jawab Lenka dengan wajah serius. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah mengerti walaupun hatiku kini masih takut.

"T-Tapi ha-hantu? K-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku berusaha lancar walau nyatanya agak tergagap karena takut.

"Aku?" Tiba-tiba saja sorotan matanya berubah menjadi sedih. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu… Tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan," ucap Lenka dengan pandangan sendu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah…

"_T-Tokorode… Cookies_ yang kau berikan kepadaku itu apa? Dan… Bagaimana bisa _cookies_ itu membuatku melihatmu? Ohya… Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku kebinggungan, tepatnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang kedengarannya canggung itu.

"Itu kan karena aku selalu berada disini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu… Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, jadi aku terus saja memata-mataimu. Mengenai _cookies_, _cookies_ itu memiliki kekuatan sihir di dalamnya dan dapat membuatmu menjadi seorang _indigo_," ucap Lenka dengan pose berpikir.

J-Jadi dia itu s-stalker? Akhirnya, aku pun hanya mengangguk, walaupun masih terselip rasa ragu di hatiku.

"S-Sampai kapan efeknya berlangsung?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"SELAMANYA?!" Jeritku tiba-tiba karena terkejut. Lenka hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Iya… Selamanya," ulangnya.

"B-Benda seperti ini kau berikan kepadaku? Bu-Bukankah ini benda yang penting?" Tanyaku dengan agak takut-takut. Oh Tuhan… Apa aku memang harus terjebak menjadi seorang _indigo_ untuk selamanya?

Lenka menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, "Itu memang benda yang penting… Tapi aku percaya kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa senang dengan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih… Tapi… Aku tidak tahu…," ucapku dengan ketus sambil menaruh kedua tanganku kebelakang dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menggunakannya! Kau juga harus percaya padaku!" Jerit Lenka sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menggengamnya erat-erat. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di depanku.

Hantu memang susah untuk diprediksi.

Dan… Aku merasa terharu dengan ucapannya… Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang mengatakan padaku hal seperti itu…

"Te-Terima kasih," jawabku akhirnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan berusaha."

Lenka terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"_Arigatou!_ D-Dan… K-Kini aku butuh bantuan darimu."

.

Alicia: Avjksl… Alice buat baru lagi! #disikat … Tapi yang lain tetep dilanjutin kok! Yang krisis diskon ada satu sih… (Lost)… TWT … Tapi Alice tetep berusaha biar ngak didiskon. Didiskon itupun kalau sudah mentok idenya dan cari sana sini ngak ketemu dan ripiew tidak memadai.

Ah… Alice pikir jika kalian lihat chara tags dan sebagainya, mungkin kalian akan pikir ngak ada RinLen-nya… TAPI ADA RINXLEN! Di sequel, jadi tolong tahan baca yang ini dulu jika mau biar nyambung sama di sequelnya nanti ya~ XD #plak

Terakhir… Review please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Exotic-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah tanpa keunggulan. Aku tidak cantik, pintar, menarik, ataupun terkenal. Namun semuanya berubah, berubah sejak hari itu tiba. Aku bahagia, merasa dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.**

**Rin's PoV**

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Aku benar-benar memerlukan bantuanmu," ucapnya dengan tampang memohon. Aku pun memicingkan mataku kearahnya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin… Melihat bunga sakura bermekaran," tuturnya dengan suara pelan. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya bunga sakura bermekaran, bukan?" Tanyaku kebinggungan. Lenka mengangguk kecil.

"Karena itulah aku memintamu membantuku menggunakan kekuatan _indigo_ milikmu. Kekuatanmu dapat memutar kembali atau memajukan waktu suatu benda," ucap Lenka lagi. A-Apa maksudnya? Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk memutar balik waktu suatu benda?

"Ja-Jadi, aku harus memajukan waktu pohon sakura yang berada di depan sekolah?" Tanyaku, masih sedikit binggung. Lenka mengangguk riang.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sudah memajukkan waktunya?" Tanyaku lagi. Lenka tersenyum sedih lalu menunjuk langit di luar jendela ruang musik.

"Aku akan dapat pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang," tuturnya, "Kau tahu kan? Hanya hantu yang sudah tenang dapat pergi ke alam sana."

**Normal PoV**

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah? Sebentar lagi istirahat akan berakhir, aku juga belum memakan makanan lain selain _cookies_ pemberianmu," ucap Rin. Lenka tampak berbinar mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku?" Tanyanya. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia gunakkan –baik disekolah, maupun di rumah.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

**Rin's PoV**

"Jadi, peran oksigen adalah untuk memperlambat laju fotosintesis."

Rion-_sensei_ tampak gembira sekali mengajar murid-murid di kelas VII-B tersebut. Semua murid kelakuannya juga sangat berkebalikan saat pelajaran Meiko-_sensei_. Ah, Rion-_sensei _memang cantik dan menarik, mungkin itu yang membuat para murid dapat bersikap baik saat pelajarannya.

Aku terus saja mendengarkan pelajaran Rion_-sensei_ dengan bosan. Seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, aku sangat benci dengan pelajaran IPA. Maksudku- IPA itu benar-benar mengerikan! Aku kan juga tidak mau jadi dokter, buat apa belajar IPA?

Aku mendengus kesal sambil melihat kearah jendela luar, dimana tampak sebuah pohon yang belum mekar bunganya. Ya, pohon itu adalah pohon bunga sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja pundakku merasakan sebuah hawa dingin. Otomatis, aku merinding dan berbalik, membuatku harus bertatapan dengan seseorang berambut honeyblonde dan iris biru safir sama sepertiku. Kalian tahu kan pastinya itu siapa?

Aku menatapnya binggung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Lenka tetap saja tersenyum ramah dan menunjuk kearah Rion-sensei yang kini ternyata sudah tidak berada di dalam ruangan. Anak-anak lain juga mulai membereskan benda-benda mereka.

Apa sebegitu lamanya aku menatap jendela luar sehingga aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata waktu pelajaran Rion-sensei sudah habis? Aku menoleh kearah Lenka lalu mengangguk. Aku kan tidak mungkin melupakan janjiku sendiri.

.

.

.

Kini kami sudah sampai di depan pohon sakura yang berada di halaman sekolah. Sekarang halaman sekolah sudah sepi, karena ini sudah tiga puluh menit waktu lewat dari jam pulang anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Aku tidak pulang karena seperti yang kalian tahu, Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ pulang satu jam sebelum makan malam, dan lagi tak ada seorang pun di rumah sekarang.

Aku pun meletakkan tanganku di batang pohon yang besar tersebut lalu menoleh kearah Lenka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat menggunakan kekuatanku?" Tanyaku. Lenka terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Normal PoV

"Coba ucapkan saja mantra-mantra seperti di film-film begitu. Siapa tahu nanti kekuatanmu akan muncul dengan sendirinya," jawab Lenka dengan mimik berpikir. Rin hanya mengangguk walaupun ia sendiri masih ragu.

"Waktu… Majulah!" Jerit Rin.

_Wuushh…_

Angin berdesir, mendramatisir suasana…

"Tidak terjadi apapun?" Tanya Rin ragu sambil melihat kearah Lenka. Lenka tampak berpikir keras.

"Cobalah mantra lain!" Serunya. Rin mengangguk dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di batang pohon tersebut. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan mantra lain, sebuah suara terdengar secara tiba-tiba.

"_Ini mantranya: Waktu, waktu, turutilah permintaanku. Majukanlah waktu pohon ini. Kuperintahkan kau atas nama sang dewi waktu, Hiyama Rin!"_

"E-Eh? S-Siapa?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan lalu menoleh kearah Lenka. Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Lenka kebinggungan melihat perilaku Rin yang aneh.

"Eh? Kau tidak mendengar suara itu, Lenka?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan. Lenka menggeleng, membuat Rin tambah binggung lagi. Namun ia terdiam, mempersiapkan dirinya. Sehingga secara tak sadar, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bercahaya tampak di bawah kaki Rin.

"Waktu, waktu, turutilah permintaanku. Majukanlah waktu pohon ini. Kuperintahkan kau atas nama sang dewi waktu, Hiyama Rin!" Jerit Rink keras. Angin-angin di sekitar sana mengganas, membuat Lenka harus melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya Neru tidak perlu memberitahukan mantranya. Pengkhianat," gumam lelaki berambut biru kehijauan yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi, sebelum ia menghilang secara magis di tempat persembunyiannya.

Lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Rin tampak begitu terang, lalu tiba-tiba saja cahaya berwarna kuning muncul dari langit tepat di atas pohon tersebut, lalu menyinari pohon itu selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu cahaya itu menghilang.

Lenka dan Rin pun melihat kearah pohon tersebut dengan wajah terperangah. Kini pohon yang sebelumnya tidak berbunga mekar itu berubah menjadi pohon sakura yang sudah mekar penuh.

"_Kirei…_," gumam Rin. Lenka juga melihat kearah pohon itu dengan wajah bahagia. Kelopak-kelopaknya beberapa berterbangan, tertiup angin. Lenka mencoba menggapainya, walaupun tidak bisa karena begitu ia menaikkan lengannya, kelopaknya akan langsung menembus dirinya.

"Kau tahu Rin? Mengapa aku memintamu untuk membuat pohon sakura ini bermekaran?" Tanya Lenka tiba-tiba sambil mengamati kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin. Rin terlonjak, sepertinya ia baru saja mengingat hal itu. Namun ia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku bertemu cinta pertamaku di tempat ini…" Kini mata Rin sedang memelototi Lenka.

"C-Cinta pertama? Bukankah kau seumuran denganku?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan.

"Iya… Aku bertemu dengannya pada saat umurku lima belas tahun." Rin terkaget-kaget.

"T-Tapi bukankah umurmu tiga belas?" Tanya Rin. Lenka menggeleng.

"Seharusnya sekarang tujuh belas. Aku bertemu dengannya dengan wujud hantuku, tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi ke kota lain," Rin terbelalak terkejut.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" Lenka menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Hantu adalah makhluk abadi. Mereka tidak tumbuh secara fisik, namun hanya bertumbuh secara jiwa. Jadi hantu tidak bisa berubah. Tergantung kapan mereka mati. Contohnya aku, aku mati saat kenaikan kelas delapan, dan karena itulah aku memiliki bentuk seperti ini, padahal seharusnya umurku kini sudah tujuh belas tahun…"

Rin mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Lagian, tadi kau mengangkat tangamu, itu juga karena kau merasakan hawa dingin melekat di tanganmu kan?" Tanya Lenka. Rin merinding sejenak mengingatnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Karena itulah, kami para hantu jarang ingin meminta bantuan manusia. Selain keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan, susah untuk berinteraksi karena kami tidak memiliki tubuh seperti mereka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih kearah Rin. Rin tertegun.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau meminta bantuanku?"

Lenka menunjukkan wajah kebinggungan, namun segera diganti dengan senyuman.

"Karena aku percaya kepadamu." Rin terhenyak.

Namun tak lama kemudian, cairan bening sedikit demi sedikit mulai meluncur turun dengan mulus dari pelupuk matanya. Rin pun membelakangi Lenka, berusaha tidak terlihat jika ia menangis terharu.

Lenka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Rin yang seperti itu. Toh ia sudah tahu jika Rin memang selalu sendirian dan belum diberikan kepercayaan yang pasti oleh siapapun.

Apa ia sudah dapat menganggap Lenka sebagai seorang 'teman'?

Apa kini ia sudah dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain?

"Ah… Sebentar lagi waktuku habis…," tutur Lenka pelan. Rin pun memutar balik badannya lagi, melihat Lenka.

"E-Eh?" Ia merasa bermimpi ketika melihat tubuh Lenka yang semakin transparan.

"Maaf Rin, sampai jumpa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Rin menghapus air matanya yang menetes lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa… Di alam lain…" Dan Lenka pun menghilang. Tubuhnya hilang tak bersisa apapun. Rin yang melihat hal itu pun hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu dengan begini Lenka akan dapat hidup tenang di alam sana.

"_Lenka kini sudah pergi. Aku juga ingin dapat pergi dengan tenang sepertinya, bisa kau membantuku?"_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Suara itu sama dengan suara yang menyarankan Rin untuk menggunakan mantra tersebut.

"S-Siapa kau?" Tanya Rin tergagap dengan wajah agak takut.

"_Aku dibelakangmu…"_

Rin pun menoleh kearah belakangnya. Benar saja, tampak seorang gadis berambut golden blonde dikuncir kesamping. Sama seperti Lenka, sebuah senyuman ramah tertampang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Namaku Akita Neru. Aku teman dekat Lenka. Lenka juga yang menceritakanku tentangmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Rin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar, entah bagaimana ia belum dapat sepenuhnya percaya kepada gadis itu.

"Kau juga hantu sama sepertinya? Kulihat kau juga melayang tiga centi diatas tanah," ucap Rin degan wajah kebinggungan.

"Benar. Walaupun begitu, kami ini jauh berbeda," ucap Neru dengan wajah riangnya. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menurutnya, kedua orang ini tidak banyak berbeda. Sama-sama periang, berambut panjang, bahkan warna rambut pun serupa.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Ohya, kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk mengucapkan mantra tersebut? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'sang dewi waktu, Hiyama Rin?'" Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi. Neru terdiam.

"Neru?" Tanya Rin. Neru tetap saja terdiam dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Neru? Jawab pertanyaanku! Ne-"

"Akan kujawab, tapi lebih baik kita pergi dulu ke tempat lain," potong Neru dengan wajah harap-harap cemas dan serius. Arah pandangnya juga tidak menentu. Ia terus saja melihat kesana kemari.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Rin, kebinggungan dengan tingkah Neru. Neru menunjuk di luar halaman sekolah. Tampak banyak sekali arwah dengan tampang mengerikan berwarna hitam dengan aura hitam disekeliling mereka. Rin langsung merinding melihat banyaknya dan betapa mengerikannya mereka.

"Kita harus lari… SEKARANG!" Neru menjerit, aba-aba bahwa Rin kini harus segera lari. Rin hanya menanggapinya dengan terus berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Arwah-arwah yang tadinya berada di luar sekolah itupun ikut masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Neru kini sudah menghilang lagi. Seperti biasa, ia kan memang seorang hantu.

Rin pun lari sekencang yang ia bisa. Walaupun ia tidak ahli dalam olahraga, kecepatan larinya juga tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Terkadang, Rin melihat ke belakang. Entah mengapa melihat begitu banyak arwah yang mengejarnya saat menaikki tangga, membuat dirinya merasa putus asa.

"_Rin! Hentikan waktu sekarang! Cepat! Lalu masuklah ke ruang musik, tempatmu biasanya!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Rin mendengar suara Neru di pikirannya, sama seperti saat itu.

"Tapi bagaimana?!" Jerit Rin sambil terus berlari menaikki tangga dengan terengah-engah.

"_Gunakan mantra yang sama, tapi kau hanya perlu mengubah beberapa kata, paham? Aku menunggumu di ruang musik."_

Rin pun mengangguk. Ia berhenti di ujung tangga, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sekitar beberapa meter lagi, para arwah berwarna hitam itu akan menggapainya.

"Aku harus cepat!" Batin Rin sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Waktu, waktu, turutilah permintaanku. Tolong hentikan arus waktu yang sedang berjalan. Kuperintahkan kau atas nama sang dewi waktu, Hiyama Rin!" Jerit Rin. Seketika itu juga, semuanya berhenti. Arwah-arwah itu berhenti mengejar Rin.

Rin dengan cepat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke ruang musik. Dan saat ia sampai, ia langsung masuk dan jatuh terduduk di balik pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bersamaan dengan itu, waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula.

"Aneh… Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lelah," batin Rin dengan wajah pucat, "Pandanganku juga mulai mengabur… Jangan-jangan aku-"

"RIN!"

.

Alicia: Yow… Alice kembali~ Ngetik ini ide mengalir deras. Tapi habis ini bakalan updet cerita lainnya juga. Kayaknya yang Talk Game dulu soalnya sudah 1k+ ._.a

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Kalau megang tangan Rin sudah dijelasin di chap ini… XD

Iya, ada typo… Arigatou sudah mengingatkan! X3

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Waa… Rei pingin jadi indigo? OwO)a

Jadi indigo itu mengerikan lho… Alice yang ngak indigo aja sudah ketemuan dua kali sama 'mereka'. Tapi yang lainnya (ada beberapa lagi) Alice anggap halusinasi semata~

Oke, arigatou Rei sudah me-review! XD

**-RizuStef**

Oke, ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Stefan sudah me-review X3

**-martinachristy54**

Ini sudah diusahakan update kilat X3

Arigatou sudah me-review XD

.

Arigatou buat semuanya yang sudah fav, fol, atau membaca cerita sampai disini X3

Terakhir… Review please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Exotic-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah tanpa keunggulan. Aku tidak cantik, pintar, menarik, ataupun terkenal. Namun semuanya berubah, berubah sejak hari itu tiba. Aku bahagia, merasa dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.**

**Normal PoV**

Tiba-tiba saja Rin kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala membentur lantai, membuat Neru panik seketika.

"RIN!" Jeritnya. Namun apa daya Rin tetap tidak membuka matanya. Sebagai hantu yang tidak memiliki tubuh, Neru tidak dapat mengangkat dan membawanya ke tempat lain. Yang ia bisa hanyalah menunggunya hingga terbangun.

.

.

.

**Rin's PoV**

"Ugh...," aku melihat sebuah cahaya terang tiba-tiba. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku… Ruang musik? Oh iya… Tadi aku kan pingsan… Pasti gara-gara aku hanya makan _cookies_ lima biji selama istirahat… Hah…

"Rin! Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah…," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku pun memposisikan diriku menjadi duduk, mencari asal suara dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan.

"Neru?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di udara sebelah kiriku dengan wajah senang.

"Itu aku!" Jawabnya riang, "Syukurlah kau sudah terbangun! Maaf, aku tidak memiliki tubuh, jadi aku tidak dapat membawamu ke kursi dan hanya dapat menemanimu…," ucap Neru lagi dengan nada penyesalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku pun tersenyum.

Jadi dia mengkhawatirkanku…

"Tak apa… Ah, dan bisa kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya itu sekarang?" Tanyaku. Neru yang sebelumnya tersenyum, mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Entah mengapa atmosfirnya kini menjadi sangat tegang.

"Para hantu sebenarnya dibagi menjadi dua golongan," Neru memulai penjelasannya, "Golongan yang ingin pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang, dan golongan yang percaya bahwa disini merupakan tempat ideal bagi mereka."

"Maksudnya yang satu ingin pergi dari dunia, tapi yang satu ingin tetap di Bumi?" Tanyaku. Neru mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

**Normal PoV**

"Sebenarnya aku salah satu hantu yang percaya bahwa disini merupakan tempat ideal untuk tinggal, tapi sejak Lenka berteman denganku… Kurasa pendapatku tentang golongan satunya mulai berubah," tutur Neru sambil tersenyum kecil. Rin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Karena itulah, kita sangat berbeda. Selain itu, potensi yang kita miliki juga berbeda," ucap Neru sambil tetap tersenyum. Rin terlihat kebinggungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, para manusia sebenarnya memiliki potensi terpendam. Namun potensi tersebut hanya terlihat saat kau berubah menjadi hantu. Seperti Lenka, ia memiliki potensi untuk melihat potensi milik orang lain. Karena itulah ia dapat mengetahui potensimu."

"Tapi… Bagaimana denganmu dan… Aku?"

"Aku mempunyai kekuatan telepati. Karena itu aku dapat berkomunikasi denganmu lewat pikiran. Tapi kau Rin, akibat memakan _cookies_ yang diberikan Lenka, potensi terpendammu kini bangkit sebelum waktunya-"

Rin meneguk ludahnya mendengar ucapan Neru.

"Dan karena itulah kini kau dalam bahaya. Tidak, bukan karena potensi terpendammu yang bangkit. Ini lain lagi," Neru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Rin membeku seketika.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar biasa, ia tidak ingin dianggap takut.

"Karena kau adalah seorang _indigo_."

_DEG!_

"T-Tapi itu kan karena _cookies_ pemberian Lenka!" Jerit Rin kaget. Neru menggeleng.

"_Cookies_ itu memang memiliki sihir di dalamnya. Lenka bilang kalau _cookies_ itu merubahmu menjadi _indigo_, bukan? Kurasa kau belum mencerna apa maksud perkataannya sepenuhnya…," ucap Neru lalu menghela nafas. Rin hanya terdiam dengan wajah kebinggungan dan agak takut.

"_Cookies_ itu memiliki sihir yang membuat potensimu keluar lebih cepat. Sebenarnya kau adalah seorang _indigo_. Hanya saja kau belum 'sepenuhnya' menjadi seorang _indigo_. Dan _cookies_ tersebut yang membuatmu menjadi _indigo_ sepenuhnya. Lenka sudah melihat potensi _indigo_-mu sejak awal."

Rin terhenyak mendengar ucapan Neru, "Jadi sejak awal aku memang seorang _indigo?"_

Neru mengangguk mantap.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Jikalau aku memang seorang _indigo_, apa masalahnya bagi para hantu dan bagaimana bisa itu berbahaya?!" Jerit Rin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Neru menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, bagi golongan yang ingin pergi dari dunia ini, para _indigo_ sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Mereka justru membantu," Neru menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Tapi itu tidak berarti bagi para hantu yang ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini."

"J-Jadi para golongan hantu yang ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini tidak menyetujui adanya _indigo?_ Tapi… Mengapa?" Tanya Rin, mulai agak takut.

"Kau tahu? Manusia sebenarnya jarang memiliki potensi sama sepertimu. Dan para _indigo_ sangat susah dilawan oleh para hantu. Mereka hanya bisa menakut-nakutimu, seperti arwah-arwah berwarna hitam itu. Sebenarnya mereka akan menembusmu karena tak memiliki tubuh, tapi berhubung kau dan aku sudah panik duluan, mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk justru menakut-nakuti kita."

"Jadi para hantu sebenarnya tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Rin sambil menghela nafas lega. Neru menggeleng.

"Walaupun begitu, beberapa dari mereka dapat mengucapkan berbagai mantra sama sepertimu. Tidak banyak memang, tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Dan para golongan hantu yang ingin tinggal di dunia ini berpikir bahwa _indigo_ adalah makhluk menganggu."

"A-Aku masih belum mengerti… Apanya yang menganggu?" Tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Jadi begini, Rin… Populasi manusia dan hantu, siapa yang lebih banyak?"

Rin menaikkan alisnya, "Tentu saja manusia, kan?"

Neru mengangguk, "Semakin banyak manusia yang ada, maka populasi _indigo_ pun semakin bertambah. Benar?" Rin mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu kan kalau _indigo_ dapat mengucapkan mantra? Bahkan mereka bisa mencabut jiwa para hantu yang ada," lanjut Neru. Rin membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi maksudmu… Mereka menganggap indigo itu menganggu karena para _indigo_ dapat mencabut jiwa mereka dan mereka akan menghilang selama-lamanya?" Tanya Rin. Neru mengangguk mantap.

"Karena itulah para _indigo_ dianggap sebagai makhluk yang berbahaya untuk para hantu."

Rin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan arwah-arwah berwarna hitam tersebut?"

"Itu sebenarnya bukan arwah yang asli," Neru pun menimbang-nimbang, "Kita memang menyebutnya arwah, tapi itu sebenarnya hanya arwah buatan hantu yang digunakkan untuk menakut-nakuti _indigo_ berhubung mereka tidak mempunyai tubuh."

"Jadi seseorang menciptakan mereka?" Tanya Rin. Neru sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Dan seseorang itu berasal dari golongan yang ingin tetap tinggal di dunia ini," ucap Neru. Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"A-Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah cemas. Neru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh itu… Maaf…," jawab Neru. Sekali lagi, ruangan itu diliputi oleh keheningan.

"A-Apakah arwah hitam itu akan mengejarku lagi?" Tanya Rin, memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan persen, iya," jawab Neru, membuat Rin mulai takut.

"N-Neru… Apa maksud mantra yang kau berikan kepadaku? Dewi waktu? Aku? Apa kau tidak salah?" Tanya Rin lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Neru menggeleng dengan pasti.

"Tidak. Buktinya mantranya bekerja kan?" Tanya Neru sambil tersenyum lembut. Rin mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi kan-"

"Itu memang sudah tugasmu, Rin. Kau orang pertama yang dapat mengendalikan waktu dengan leluasa, Lenka juga pasti mengetahui hal itu. Aku yakin," ucap Neru. Rin pun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Neru yang cantik dengan senyumannya.

"A-Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Apalagi ada hantu yang dapat menggunakan mantra… Bagaimana jika aku mati?" Tanya Rin dengan suara kecil. Neru menggeleng.

"Jikalau suatu saat kau tidak berhasil, aku yakin akan ada orang lain yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Itu pasti," ucap Neru. Mau tidak mau, Rin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Neru.

"Terima kasih. Dan… Bukankah kau memerlukan bantuanku untuk pergi ke alam sana?"

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima bulan Rin membantu berbagai macam hantu. Walaupun begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia juga sering menjerumus masuk ke dalam bahaya. Dan mungkin sekarang ia sudah kebal karenanya.

Sudah ada Kagamine Lenka, Akita Neru, Aoki Lapis, Defoko, Akira Nero, Shion Kaiko, dan Sukone Tei. Memang, rata-rata semuanya cewek yang meminta tolong. Kenapa? Tentunya cowok malu meminta tolong pada cewek.

Biasa, gengsi. Mereka menjunjung tinggi gengsinya sehingga susah untuk meminta tolong kepada Rin yang masuk ke dalam kaum hawa.

Kini Rin baru saja selesai melakukan tugasnya, yaitu membawa atau bahasa sadisnya 'membunuh' Tei sehingga gadis itu dapat pergi dengan tenang ke alam sana. Dan karenanya ia kini merasa lelah.

**Rin's PoV**

"Hah… Lebih baik kini aku beristirahat di ruang musik saja… Sudah lama aku tidak beristirahat disana…," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kearah ruang musik. Walaupun jauh, tapi aku merasa ingin pergi kesana.

Jawabannya mudah, karena disana aku dapat menyanyi ataupun memainkan piano tanpa terkadang itu dapat menimbulkan kepuasan atau kesenangan tersendiri di dalam hatiku.

Aku pun berjalan dengan riang ke ruang musik yang terletak di lantai atas. Langkah riang menggema di tangga yang kunaikki. Aku memang merasa senang hari ini. Aku senang, karena dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan juga membahagiakan orang lain.

_SRET!_

Aku pun dengan gembira membuka pintu ruang musik. Namun saat aku membukanya, yang kulihat bukanlah ruang musik yang kosong seperti biasanya. Ada seseorang. Seorang anak kecil, ya, seorang anak kecil. Aku melihat anak itu dengan wajah terkejut.

Anak kecil berambut pirang dengan sebelah mata tertutup perban itu menyadari kehadiranku lalu melihatku dengan wajah terkejutnya. Namun ia segera berdiri dari kursi, dan membuka buku yang berada di pegangannya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Nee_-chan_, tapi takkan kubiarkan Nee_-chan _memberitahukan keberadaanku kepada siapapun. Jadi, maafkan aku karena aku terpaksa melakukan ini," ucap anak kecil itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia pun menunjukku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buku.

Aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, sebelum tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terang dibawah lantai yang kupijak.

"T-Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Jeritku panik karena tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu berubah menjadi tali yang bercahaya dan mengikatku erat, sehingga hanya kepalaku saja yang tampak.

"Ini takkan lama kok," ucap anak berambut pirang itu dengan nada datar dan tanpa menoleh kearahku dari buku anehnya.

"Demi kekuatan dewa kematian, hukumlah gadis ini atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Atas nama Oliver de Mistleque, cabutlah eksistensi dirinya mulai dari sekarang!" Jerit anak laki-laki itu dengan nada agak meninggi di akhir kalimat. Tu-tunggu? Si-Siapa itu Oliver de Mistleque? Apa itu dia? Dan… Dia bilang dia akan mencabut eksistensiku?! Apa maksudnya?!

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!" Jeritku keras dengan nada ketus. Namun ia memperkuat sihirnya, membuat tali yang melilitku semakin terang. Terang… Terang… Dan…

Mengapa sekarang semuanya menjadi gelap?

.

.

.

"Uggh…," aku menggumam setelah agak lama tertidur. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tadi pingsan ya? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ruang musik? Jadi jangan-jangan anak laki-laki tadi hanya khayalanku semata? Syukurlah…

Aku pun menghela nafasku lalu beranjak pergi kembali ke kelas. Kubuka pintu ruang musik itu. Tiba-tiba saja saat kubuka, semua orang yang sedang berbicara terhenti dan menatapku dengan pandangan horror. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?

"Hoi, Rion, kau kenapa?" Tanya teman lawan bicaranya ketika melihat gadis itu menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan.

"P-P-Pintu itu…," ucap anak bernama Rion itu sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. Memangnya apa salahku sih sekarang?

"Pintu itu? Memangnya kenapa dengan pintu itu?" Tanya lawan bicaranya itu setelah melihat sejenak kearahku. Anak bernama Rion itu langsung merinding tiba-tiba. Apakah aku semenyeramkan itu?

"Pi-Pintu itu… Ter-Terbuka sendiri… P-Padahal yang berada di koridor ini kan cuman ki-kita…," ucap anak bernama Rion itu sambil tergagap. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat ketakutan.

_DEG!_

Tunggu… I-Ia tidak melihatku?

A-APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!

Lawan bicaranya yang diikat dua model _drill_ itu hanya melihat kearahku sekilas, sebelum kembali melihat kearah gadis berambut ungu tersebut.

"K-Kau benar… Tadi ti-tidak terbuka… Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya anak berambut merah itu dengan nada lirih. Rion hanya menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan lalu menarik-narik baju temannya.

Apakah aku… Tidak terlihat? Jangan-jangan eksistensiku benar-benar menghilang?!

"Te-Teto… Ayo ki-kita pergi darisini… A-Aku takut…," ucap anak bernama Rion itu sambil bersembunyi dibelakang si gadis berambut merah. Teto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah serius, lalu mereka berdua berlari pergi…

Meninggalkanku disini…

Sendiri.

"E-Eksistensiku… Menghilang?" Gumamku tidak percaya. Sebelum butiran bening tiba-tiba saja meluncur turun dari mataku tanpa perintah.

T-Tunggu dulu… Aku masih menginjak tanah kan? Berarti aku kan belum menjadi hantu? Tapi eksistensi… Itu berarti… Aku masih hidup tapi tak dapat dilihat ataupun berbicara dengan siapapun? Dan lagi orang lain tidak dapat mendengar dan melihatku?

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?

_**~To be Continue in sequel!~**_

_**.**_

Alicia: Yooo! X3 … Ini fict dah slesai… Bakalan dilanjutin di _sequel_-nya… Kalian tanya judulnya apa? Oke *nge-spoil* Judulnya 'Ghost Crisis!' X3 … Bercerita tentang Len yang masuk ke sekolah Rin, lalu bertemu dan menyelamatkan Rin! BWAHAHAHA *gegulingan sambil fangirlling*

Yuki: I-Ini balasan reviewnya~ *sweatdrop*

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Enggak… Rinto bisa melihat Lenka XD

Waa… Pertanyaan Kei sudah dikasih tahu jawabannya disini X3

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fave, follow, atau baca fict ini sampai selesai X3

Memang sudah selesai, tapi… Review please?

.

Credits to: **Kei-T Masoharu, Kurotori Rei, maritinachristy54, RizuStef.**

.

-Preview Sequel-

.

"_Kau masih ingat keluarga Hiyama? Anak tunggal dari keluarga Hiyama –teman masa kecilmu- menghilang."_

.

"_Jadi ini ya, Vocaloid Academy… Apanya yang seram? Tidak semenyeramkan apa yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san bilang padaku, kok."_

_._

"Baka_, aku ini manusia. Memangnya aku ini hantu, hah?"_

_._

"_Berarti kau cinta pertamanya? Tunggu… Namamu… Kamiya Rinto?"_


End file.
